Amor Fraternal
by Hannah Belle Lovegood Black
Summary: Então, está na cara que eu sou adotada e, por tanto, não sou irmã biológicamente de James, o que me deixa no direito de declarar-me para ele e pedi-lo em namoro. .:: James x Lilly ::.
1. Lista

* * *

**Amor "Fraternal"**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Querido Diário,

Eu sempre encarei James como se ele realmente fosse meu irmão, mas estava claro que não era e eu tinha motivos para isso, o que também é muito claro e eu posso listar.

**10 - **_James é moreno e eu sou ruiva, isso não pode ser de irmãos já que nossos pais são morenos._

**9 - **_O tipo sangüineo de James o deixa positivamente calmo retumbantemente e também muito agitado quando está com seus amigos, do enquanto o meu faz-me estressar por qualquer coisa e perder a maioria das amigas._

**8 - **_James nunca saiu da sexta série, do enquanto eu tenho 3 anos a menos que ele e estou no primeiro grau do ensino médio._

**7 - **_James não vê o lado prático da coisa, enquanto a única coisa que sei fazer bem é dormir e ser preguissosa, por isso eu realmente tenho que ver o lado prático de tudo que anda, assusta ou está escrito, no caso, as tarefas._

**6 - **_O James é o maior gato que existe na escola e também o mais burro gato que já existiu lá, do enquanto eu sou a Lilly CDF e a mais feia de todas as garotas que já pisaram ou pisarão no chão de Hogworts High School._

**5 - **_Eu sou chocolatra, e todos sabem que um chocolatra não pode ser irmão de quem não é chocolatra pois isso não compate com o gênio que os dois devem ter herdado da mistura mescladamente mesclada dos genes masculinos de papai e dos genes femininos de mamãe, o que faria com que eu não fosse chocolatra ou que James fosse._

**4 - **_Eu nunca namorei até hoje, do enquanto James já deve ter tido 17 namoradas em um mês e eu nem ao menos sai com alguém._

**3 - **_Sou ruiva, as ruivas são estressadas. E o pior de ser estressada é que você é com todo mundo menos com o James, o que prova que você não é irmã dele pois irmãos sempre brigam._

**2 - **_Temos mais uma irmã, Petúnia, que é a mais nova, tem um ano a menos que eu, e é a perfeita cópia de James: também é popular, é morena, etc, etc, etc. Ou seja, Petúnia e James são diferentes de mim, pois são gostosos, malandros, burros e também são muito parecidos um com o outro e com papai e mamãe._

**1 - **_Irmãos não gostam de irmãos do jeito que eu gosto do James mas nem que sofressem de tétanoeubsequia._

Então, está na cara que eu sou adotada e, por tanto, não sou irmã biológicamente de James, o que me deixa no direito de declarar-me para ele e pedi-lo em namoro. Só me resta criar coragem e convencer ele, Petúnia, papai e mamãe que eu SEI que sou adotada e que realmente gosto dele, o que vai ser dificil pois toda minha família é super cabeça dura.

Outras coisas que preciso fazer são sair do castigo para poder falar com alguém, comprar a comida do meu gato Puppye e também comprar o material escolar que me resta.

E isso não vai ser muito fácil, pois a Olivarias Agropecuária e Livraria está fechada por tempo indeterminado, já que o Olivarias adquiriu amebíase no último verão.

Primeiro tenho que me concentrar em sair daqui, é isso.

* * *

**Espero que gostem!! Kisses**

**Coments, please...**


	2. 13 de Maio

* * *

**Amor "Fraternal"**

* * *

**»**_ Sexta-feira, 13 de Maio, 17:56, cozinha. _

**Comida:**_ salgadinho. _**Bebida**_: Sei lá. _**Som:**_ Qualquer um que seja maneiro.  
_

_Querido Diário,_

Finalmente, sai do castigo. E que dia. Uma SEXTA FEIRA 13, o **melhor** dia do ano, não? Obviamente, James e Petúnia estavam no colégio do enquanto eu tinha que ajudar mamãe a **cozinhar** para o nosso AMADO encontro em família.

Mas não tenho **muito** o que reclamar, afinal, eu não fui á escola...

**Mamãe é uma vadia sem limites.**

Porra, cozinhar em uma sexta-feira 13 é o fim da picada. E o pior de tudo é que hoje era o aniversário da **Tathy**, minha simples e única **BEST**, que ia me dar dicas de beleza e me apresentar ao **PRIMO GOSTOSÃO **dela, o Sirius.

A mamãe disse que, **Lilian Evans Potter**, você blá blá blá deve preocupar-se com seu estado mental e não fisico, já pensou em fazer aroma terapia, blá blá blá, você é uma garota linda (obrigada, mamãe, eu sei que sou...)e blá blá blá que não ouvi. Bonito, não? E o nosso gato, o **Pevensie**, para piorar a relação mãe/filha que eu e a mamãe temos, fez **cocôzinho de gato** no **macarrão italiano** que eu levei **UM DIA INTEIRO** para preparar.

Resultado: Levei uma bronca daquelas.

Quando o papai chegou em casa, mamãe foi logo **fofocar** para ele os acontecimentos. Já ele, me deu um tapa na cara e me chamou de **cretina**, que tinham feito mal em cuidar de mim.

Então eu perguntei: **CUIDAR DE MIM? **Eu sou **SUA **filha!

E ele respondeu: **É!** Mas se Margaret não quizesse outra filha, não **PEGARIAMOS** uma!

Sabe o que isso quer dizer? **Sou adotada**.

Se sou adotada, Jamie e Tuney não são meus irmãos.

Se Jamie não é meu irmão, eu não sou **louca** nem doida por um **incesto**. Sou **LIVRE** para **amar o James**! E, de quebra, me declarar e namorar com ele!! Não que eu queira, mas eu _gostaria_, já que o Sirius nunca vai gostar de mim, vai? James, você tá na **minha mira**. MUHAZHUAHUAHUA...

**xXx**

**xXx**

**»**_ Sexta-feira, 13 de Maio, 23:06, meu quarto. _

**Comida:**_ Sorvete do titio Granepá. _**Bebida**_: Coca-cola zero sem calorias. _**Som:**_ Gritos da mamãe.  
_

_Querido Diário,_

Ocorreu um certo "desastre" no jantar da família. O **Tio Granepá**, provavelmente o mais odiado dos tios do mundo, também foi, e levou sorvete de trigo e fermento biológico.

Já sei porque mamãe fugiu de casa aos 12 anos.

**Provaveis motivos da fuga de mamãe:**

**1 - **Titio Granepá era um chato e só falava, irritando mamãe ao extremo, assim como meus avós, o que provavelmente causaria intrigas violentas entre os integrantes da casa, o que faria mamãe cansarsse de morar com Tio Granepá.

**2 - **Titio estava em greve de beijo com a provavel namorada louca por namorá-lo, fazendo com que ele descontasse em mamãe, o motivo pelo qual fugiria anos mais tarde.

**3 - **Vovô, vovó e titio eram alienigenas que queriam sugar o cérebro de mamãe.

**4 - **Tio Granepá a irritava.

**5 - **O mais provável é que ela quizesse namorar papai, e titio era contra, assim como vovô e vovó, o que provocaria uma reação de fuga.

**Ainda não sei o porque, mas acho que era a terceira - dos aliens.**

Então, como ele levou o sorvete, o papai nos obrigou a comer. Daí ocorreu o desastre: o James vomitou, a Petúnia começou a chorar e eu comecei a rir deles sem nem tocar no sorvete.

Já sabem o que aconteceu, não é?

**Castigo: **Dois meses no quarto  
**Ordens: **Nada de internet  
**Ordem 2:** Nada de aniversários  
**Ordem 3: **Nada de namoros (Tipo o James ou o gostoso do Sirius)  
**Ordem máxima: **Nada de BESTS.

Oras, e eu ia pedir para a **Tathy** me mandar o e-mail do Sirius... E me deixar mais _gostosa_, sabe, tipo aquelas gurias da boate.

Bom, vão ser dois longos meses. **SEM JAMES. SEM TATHY. E SEM SIRIUS.**

O pior é que não vou ter chances de falar com o Jamie antes que ele encontre a garota perfeita, sabe? Então eu vou estar perdendo ele graças á dois meses de um puto castigo.

Minha mãe é uma **vaca**. É isso que ela é.

**xXx**

**xXx**

**Oi gente!! Espero que tenham gostado, esse foi pequeno, mas o próximo será maior, pois terá um pouco de Tathy/Sirius e James/Petunia. Logo, logo, começa o romance James/Lily!**

**E, agora, as respostas ás reviews:**

Thaty - Tem o nome do par do Sirius e lê minhas fics!! Obrigadaaa pela review!!

Cuca Malfoy - Oieee... Que bom que gostou, kisses!

Muffim - hehehehehe que bom!!

vah-malfoy - meu deus que review grande!! Obrigada, menina!! Espero que continue gostando!! Beijos!!


	3. 14 de Maio

* * *

**Amor "Fraternal"**

* * *

**»**_ Sábado, 14 de Maio, 09:06, quarto. _

**Comida:**_ Qualquer porcaria. _**Bebida**_: Coca-Cola. _**Som:**_ Don't Stop the Music - Rihanna  
_

_Querido Diário,_

Estes são os principais motivos para eu detestar a Tuney, e cuidado para não se intoxicar com o perfume dela - que, por acaso, é de lirio. Minha flor favorita, e que mamãe me proibiu de usar pelo desastre no jantar de ontem. Ela está usando apenas para me provocar e me fazer detestá-la ainda mais. Sem mais delongas, os motivos:

**10 -**Todas as roupas que tenho são as velhas de Tuney, quais não servem mais nela - leia-se: qualquer uma com mais de dois meses de vida.

**9 -** Eu sempre me recuso a usar as roupas dela porque são muito caretas e fúteis, então lá vem ela contando para o papai e a mamãe, dando aquele sermão de gente perfeita que se importa com o meio-ambiente e com os pobres, dizendo que eu, Lilian Potter, tenho sorte de ter roupas - mesmo que sejam as usadas e, céus, USADAS - da Tuney, e assim a conversa segue até que euzinha tenho que aceitar.

**8 - **Leia o motivo a cima para compreender: Tuney SEMPRE tenta ser a irmã mais perfeita do mundo e me deixar para baixo. Óbviamente, ela nunca consegue, exceto quando tem o apoio de meus "pais".

**7 -** Ela fofoca tudo o que ouve falar por aí, mesmo que seja um mero boato. Ás vezes acho que as conversas dela são bem assim: "De jeito nenhum. Ah, claro! O que foi que ele disse? E daí o que ela disse? Interessante! Jamais. Isso é mentira, querida. Eu? Nem a pau. Quem te disse isso? É mentira. Eu não gosto daquele filhinho do... Ah, sim, eu sei. Eu NÃO gosto dele. Até mais, vê se morre!" bom, se foi confuso, você é um diário, um livro. E não precisa entender, só ler o que eu escrevo.

**6 - **Ela é a _gostosona_, popular, famosa e animadora de torcida. Eu não. E ela precisa sempre se exibir para mim. Sempre.

**5 -** Todos os professores me comparam á ela, dizendo que, quando davam aula para ela, não era preciso repetir para parar de colocar o fone de ouvido na aula ou dar uns tapas nos idiotas que tem lá.

**4 -** Ela tem namorado, e o coitado é o maior corno que já conheci, porque a Tuney sai com uns dez mil garotos ao mesmo tempo, do enquanto eu ainda sou BV.

**3 - **Ela _finge_ querer se aproximar de mim, mas não quer, tudo o que ela fala é se eu quero ir com as minhas amigas ao shopping comprar mais esmalte para ela. Catar coquinho. Vadia.

**2 - **Ela se dá bem com nossos pais e com nossa prima maluca, que freqüenta uma escola para gente com problemas mentais. Ela é a "miss simpatia" entre esses citados á cima. E eu sou o diabo ruivo de olhos verdes. Ponto para a Lilian!

**1 - **Ela já beijou o James, uma vez, na nossa festa de um ano de irmãos sem brigar. Claro que algumas brigas tinham sido escondidas, mas, no final disso tudo, o James teve que beijar a Petúnia, ela o beijou e eu tive que beijar a minha prima, que me beijou. Beijamo-nos no rosto, mas meus irmãos se beijaram na boca. NA BOCA. E o motivo número um para isso ter sido o apocalipse é que o beijo foi de lingua. Eles se beijaram _mesmo_, quero dizer, foi de verdade, e todo mundo viu. Isso seria constrangedor para meus pais, se não fosse um sonho realizado. Estou perdida.

Eu odeio essa mimada idiota.

Ops, a mamãe tá batendo na porta. Tô sentindo que o clima tá pesando.

Até mais, diário!

**xXx**

**xXx**

**»**_ Sábado, 14 de Maio, 15:57, cinema. _

**Comida:**_ Pizza da cafeteria _**Bebida**_: Água. _**Som:**_ Filmes inúteis passando na sala ao lado.  
_

_Querido Diário,_

Você não acredita o que a mamãe queria. É que a Tuney foi sair com as amigas e ela e o papai vão ir ao mercado.. Então, como eu não tinha nada para fazer, eu devia ir ao cinema com o James, sem problemas?

Claro, mamãe, que tem um problema. Eu não consigo dizer **UMA** frase sequer na frente do Jamye que eu desmaio porque, qual é, ele é muito gato!

Fomos assistir um filme que tinha que ser pro Q.I. do James, leia-se, um filme burro e chato que ele e os amigos gostosos amam. Não gostei do filme, mas estava cercada de tantos gatos... Que aturei...

E agora, os dez acontecimentos do cinema que indicam que o James me ama, mas ainda _não sabe_ disso:

**10 -** Ele me perguntou como eu estava e caiu na risada quando eu disse Abayucanjuca. Isso significa que ele não pode ser tããoo burro, riu de algo que eu disse - e que eu disse sem querer.

**9 - **James Potter, o ser da minha vida, meu raio de sol, minha outra metade, o homem perfeito... Comprou pipoca para mim!

**8 - **Quando um de seus amigos, Sirius Black, me chamou de fracassada, ele me defendeu.

**7 - **James Potter, as gavetas do meu armário, o meu futuro marido, a minha metade da laranja, sorriu para mim - de um jeito encantador que eu A-M-E-I!!

**6 - **Ele perguntou quantas calorias eu ingeri, gesto que reproduz o quanto se preocupa com minha saúde.

**5 - **Ele sorriu para mim!

**4 -** Ele sorriu para mim!

**3 - **Ele pagou minha entrada para o cinema. E sorriu para mim!

**2 - **Ele não ficou com nenhuma garota, provavelmente em homenagem minha, o que me deixou alegremente alegre.

E o número um é:

**1 - **Ele disse que eu estava linda como uma harpia.

Hum, eu odeio harpias, mas vou aturar porque, convenhamos, James Potter não é um homem inteligente.

Mas ele sorriu para mim! Oh, meu deus, não tem como descrever aquele sorriso de dentes brancos tão perfeitamente perfeitos, tão maravilhosamente maravilhosos, tão Jamiamente Jamianos!

Eu AMO o James, e esses dez motivos mostram que eu e ele, não ele e qualquer uma por aí, devemos terminar juntos, pois nos completamos e ele sorri para mim.

Repito: Ele sorri para mim.

**»**_ Sábado, 14 de Maio, 21:23, Casa da Thaty  
_

**Comida:**_ Nem vem. _**Bebida**_: Qual é. _**Som:**_ He said she said - Ashley Tisdale  
_

_Querido Diário,_

Estou na casa da Thaty e vou dormir aqui hoje, meus pais estão muito estressados. Pode crer, eles tiveram sua primeira briga em 23 anos de casados - isso é muito tempo pra não partir para uma outra briguinha a toa.

A Thaty abriu a porta e me deixou dormir, os pais dela não estão e ela está sozinha com o irmão, Remus Lupin, então não seria problema um a mais ou um a menos - referindo-se ao Lupin.

Quando eu contei a ela o ocorrido no cinema, ela riu da minha cara e disse que o sorriso não faz o homem, que o James era um canalha idiota.

Mas sabe o que? Eu não acredito nela.

Acho que o James é uma boa pessoa - além de gostoso - e com um bom coração - mas também gostoso - que pode ajudar a humanidade com seus dons incriveis - e sua gostosura.

Sabiam que o Jamye toca guitarra? Não é um gesto magnifico?

A Thaty disse que eu estou cega de amor, mas eu acho que não é verdade. Eu acho.

Ela perguntou ao irmão, e ele concordou comigo que o James é uma boa pessoa.

Sabe o que eu acho?

Que a Thaty não pensa.

Ela insultou o amor da minha vida, a minha esfera, a outra metade da minha laranja, o meu par, o meu futuro marido, o homem ideal, o meu dinheiro, a raspadinha com banana que eu como no café da manhã - ou seja, ela não está batendo bem da cabeça se acha que eu vou concordar.

Além disso, olha o som que a mulher coloca.

_He said she said._ Ô, musiquinha mais besta. ODEIO.

Mas é melhor que lá em casa, onde tem o James, a Petúnia e os meus pais brigados - uma coisa que só acontece uma vez na vida.

Eu tenho azar. Muito azar.

* * *

**Oieee... Obrigada pelas reviews, quase todo mundo comentou de novo!! Aqui está o novo capítulo, 14 de Maio. E a Thaty apareceu!! São 22:30, hora em que eu durmo geralmente, então estou morrendo de sono e não vou poder responder ás reviews, mas no próximo eu respondo. Obrigada!! E votem no meu perfil qual fic que vcs querem que eu faça depois, ok? Beijinhos... s2 Ana Beatriz saindo... s2  
**


End file.
